Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Airfoils, such as blades and vanes, are utilized in various engine sections to direct and extract energy from airflow entering the engine. Such airfoils may be subject to adverse conditions, including high temperatures, humidity, and mechanical stresses and strains. Airfoils having improved properties, such as increased strength, improved cyclic life, and/or improved vibration damping, may be desirable.